$ { {-2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {2} & {3} \\ {3} & {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}\times{0} & {-2}\times{2} & {-2}\times{3} \\ {-2}\times{3} & {-2}\times{2} & {-2}\times{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {-4} & {-6} \\ {-6} & {-4} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$